Hold The Door
by ThoughtsInMyMind
Summary: "We've all had it before. One of those days where from the moment you wake up, you already know it's going to be a bad day. For Rey Niima, that day was today." (Modern AU; One-shot)


**A/N: I do not own Star Wars, the original idea of these characters and the universe they live in. Just another thought in my mind.**

* * *

We've all had it before. One of those days where from the moment you wake up, you already know it's going to be a bad day. For Rey Niima, that day was today.

It started with a missed alarm – or rather, she forgot to set an alarm the night before because she reset her phone so her regular alarm settings had been deleted. It was a good thing her natural body clock woke her up with just enough time to throw something presentable on and rush to the subway.

It didn't end there. While sitting in the tram to take her to Grand Central Station, she realized that she forgot the blueprints for her presentation that morning on her kitchen counter. _Great_, she thought. It's not like she wasn't on her way to interview for what could be a huge break if she could land this contract for a promising construction project. Now she'll have to wing her entire presentation.

Rey got off at her stop and briskly dodged the other commuters heading to their morning grind. She would have opted to skip breakfast as she missed that opportunity by sleeping-in an extra forty five minutes, but her rumbling belly was protesting. It would be embarrassing if her stomach grumbled during her meeting, or worse if she passed out from hunger, so Rey decided to pick up a cup of coffee to hold her off until lunch.

A broken espresso machine and at best a warm cup of instant coffee later, Rey dragged herself the final few blocks to her destination. Why not put a cherry on top of that god awful morning and have a bicyclist speed past her on the sidewalk to throw her off balance and drop her cup of horrible coffee on the ground? _So much for breakfast_.

As she walked towards the massive skyscraper in front of her, Rey was starting to regret getting up that morning. All this negative energy, she thought, it seemed like a bad omen, a sign from the universe telling her that maybe it wasn't a good idea to meet with the client this morning; or maybe she wasn't going to land this account. Sadly, she needed this gig. Her streak of bad luck wasn't just on that morning. It had been going on for months. Her best friend and roommate, Rose Tico, moved back home to Vietnam to take care of her aging mother, leaving Rey to pay for a two-bedroom apartment way too expensive for her paycheck. She found out that her boyfriend of two years, Biggs Darklighter, was cheating on her and she was barely recovering from that relationship a mere six months ago. Lastly, the famous Coruscant Consulting Group had turned her bid down for a project proposal to design their newest New York headquarters. Since then Rey hadn't found any decent work.

This was her last chance to turn things around. With that little spark of hope, Rey decided that if the universe was on short supply of positive light, then she would sprinkle some of her own good karma out there and make her own luck.

Shaking off her horrible start, she puffed her chest and let out a breathy sigh, smiling for the first time that morning and deciding to turn her day around. She marched with a bit of pep in her step to the front of the building with renewed vigor and reached for the door handle. This was it; today she would turn her life back around and get her act together. She just knew it. In fact, at the last minute, Rey chose to spread her good karma right now by holding the door for the person walking up behind her. She smiled curtly and stepped aside to allow the nice stranger to step in.

It didn't go as nice as she had imagined.

This tall businessman in a long black coat shoved his way past her, with not even an appreciative glance given for her random act of kindness. Sure, he was on the phone and having a rather vocal argument with whomever was on the receiving end, but it wasn't hard to say something so much as a 'thanks' or even a wave or a kind nod.

"_You're welcome_!" Rey hadn't realized she spewed those words aloud. Loud enough for the ignorant stranger to hear her.

The man in the black coat stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Hang on," he told the person on the phone. He placed his device on his shoulder and looked at her. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" As endearing as those words sounded, the context in his voice screamed annoyance.

Rey had had enough. She was trying to turn her day around and this insolent man just had to ruin any chances of a cheerful morning.

"Yes," she huffed. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" she scowled. "A kind stranger opens the door for you then you walk past by and not even do so much as wave a 'thank you'?!"

He gaped at her flabbergasted. He didn't know if he were more shocked that someone was scolding him for a petty thing or surprised that some pathetic girl tried to make him feel guilty.

"And didn't you mother ever teach you modesty?" he spat back.

"_Excuse me_?!"

"Yeah, you're excused," he dismissed her.

He began to turn around and continue with his phone conversation when she spat back.

"Why you selfish entitled jerk! With your designer suit and snooty attitude. You don't get to control the world just because you're an arsehole!"

Stiffly, he turned around and frowned at her. Rey was beginning to regret even talking to the man, let alone hold the door for him.

"Lady if you're going to stand there and tell me I'm being rude for not thanking you for doing something so simple as holding a door for me, then maybe you should check yourself and realize you're not as much of a saint as you think you are," he snarled. "If you're holding the door just to be kind, you shouldn't ask for praise. Who's the hypocrite now?!"

With that, he turned around and placed his phone back to his ear, walking away as if nothing happened. Rey, on the other hand, stood there in shock. This, she declared, was probably the worst moment of her life.

~.~.~.~

It took a minute to compose herself, but Rey had a purpose that morning. She wouldn't let some pretty rich jerk ruin it for her. _No, he wasn't that pretty_, she thought to herself. _Focus Rey! You've got a lot at stake with this meeting_.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" the cheery lady at the reception desk asked.

"Hi, I'm Rey Niima. I have a 9 AM appointment with Mrs. Leia Solo."

"Perfect," she said. She printed a guest badge and handed it across the counter. "Here's your visitor badge. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to Leia."

Rey nodded and trailed the receptionist to a large corner office. All four walls were made of glass, as the view of the office to the main floor oversaw almost every cubicle, and the two floor to ceiling windows looking out towards a beautiful sight of the city, the empire state building faintly in view.

She knew this was an off chance. From the moment she had found out from her friend Poe Dameron that Skywalker Hotel Group was looking for a contractor to assist in designing their new chain of hotels, it was all just wishful thinking to her. Until one day Poe gave her a ring and had surprised her by pulling a few strings from his connections to get her an interview with Leia Skywalker-Solo herself, CEO and heiress to the hotel empire. She never questioned how Poe had so many connections. Sometimes she theorized he may have had a past in shady business deals, but nevertheless he was a good friend who got her this chance to prove herself worthy to a powerhouse like Leia Skywalker-Solo.

Rey perched herself at the couch opposite the mahogany desk that made the energy in this room even more striking and powerful. Her assistant explained that Leia preferred a more casual environment when it came to meetings and only sat at her desk when things were serious. Not wanting to protest, although in every meeting she's had they were always a bit more formal and at a desk, Rey tried her best to get comfortable.

Rey wasn't in the room alone for too long as the sliding door swung open and in walked two people in mid-conversation.

"All I'm saying is why do we have to cut down on my team's budget when we can shuffle the money elsewhere?"

"I told you several times I'm not cutting your budget. You only need your construction crew. I'm bringing in another person for the design so that doesn't need to be part of your budget anymore."

"Well if I'm working with a new guy, then shouldn't I have a say in who it is?"

"Last time you had a say in it, we almost got sued. I never trusted that Hux from First Order anyways, he was cutting corners to save a penny."

"Well then who the hell did you hire?!"

If Rey could have any superpower in the world it would be invisibility. Because at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"Ah, Ms. Niima! Perfect timing!" the older lady, Leia Skywalker-Solo herself, greeted her.

The man beside Leia turned towards her.

_If looks could kill._

"YOU!"

He shot daggers from across the room. The same stare he gave her earlier that morning. Yep. It was the rude man she had met downstairs.

Rey stood up, straightening her composure. She looked at him with a mixture of disgust and worry.

"Do you two know each other?" Leia asked.

"You could say that," Rey answered.

"What is she doing here?" he turned to Leia.

"This is our new architect. She'll be assisting us with the new hotel designs."

"I am?" "She is?!" They said at the same time.

"Yes dear," she said to the man. Then she turned to Rey. "Poe had such high praises for you. I had to snatch you before someone else could hire you," she smiled.

This made Rey turn pink with flattery, but the other guy red with fury.

"Dameron?! You're going to listen to him?! What does he know about architectural design?" he spat.

"He knows a good artist when he sees one, and that's Ms. Niima over here," Leia proclaimed. "Look, I don't know how you two know each other, but my decision is final."

She then turned to Rey.

"Rey Niima, this is my son and lead engineer Ben Solo. Ben, this is Rey. She's the architect that will help design the new structures."

_That jerk was her son?!_ Oh Lord…

"Mother, I can't work with her," Ben pleaded.

"Mrs. Solo, you've put us in a difficult situation," Rey added. Might as well be honest.

"Then you two are adults, work it out," Leia stated. She turned to Ben. "Need I remind you that you need to get your act together. The board is on my tail because of the antics Hux pulled last time. You need to impress them to get back on their good graces." Then she turned to Rey. "Rey dear, I sincerely hope you decide to take on the project. My son's a handful, but I know you two will do well."

With that, Leia stepped out of the room and shut the door, leaving Rey alone with Ben. The jerk from earlier. The son of her new employer.

~.~.~.~

"So, you play hypocrite at work as well as in your free time," he scrutinized her.

"Excuse me? I'm not a hypocrite," she retorted.

"Am I supposed to think this whole nice girl thing you've got going on isn't just an act?"

"I'm not acting. I'm very serious about my work. You were just a jerk that tried to ruin my morning."

"I think I've ruined it enough," he sneered. "But if you think you can fool my mother into believing your little get up just to screw her over, then you better watch yourself."

"So the tin man has a heart," she said sarcastically. "Go figure at least it's for your mother."

"I don't know what your game is, but this is business. Our business. You better not mess this up," he glared at her.

"I'm not trying to pull a fast one on anyone. I am serious about this job," she defended.

He scoffed at her and turned away, pacing across the room.

"I can't believe mom even hired you without giving you a proper interview. Who does she think she is hiring someone with blind optimism?" he said to himself.

"Is that a compliment?" Rey teased his frustration.

"Oh a hypocrite and an eavesdropper are you?" he shot at her.

"I'm not eavesdropping. We're the only two people in this room and you're talking so loud it doesn't constitute a private conversation."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head furiously. This woman would be the death of him.

Rey knew this would go nowhere if they continued to argue. She needed this job and by some miracle she got it. She and this Ben guy had a horrible first meeting, but she had to face the facts. They would be working together for the next few months and they would never survive it with this negative air between them. So, she decided to be the bigger person. She had a horrible morning and made a bad first impression at what would be her new colleague. There was nothing else to lose.

"Look, Ben," she sighed. "I know we got off on the wrong foot but we're going to be working together whether we like it or not. Can we just start over?"

He paused, looked at her and let her words sink. She had a point. But he had had enough of a rough time of his own that their unfortunate encounter just couldn't disappear from his mind. He knew better than to further annoy her, but he wasn't ready to call a truce. Instead, he shot her a cold expression and headed for the door.

"Just stay out of my way and do your work. If we're lucky we'll survive at the end of this hell hole," he muttered, then he left.

~.~.~.~

To think Ben would make it easy on Rey when they started working together would be hoping for a miracle. In fact, it was just as she expected. Ben was the lead engineer in charge of developing the structures to the designs Rey drew up for the new hotels. While he'd never openly admit that her designs were one-of-a-kind and the perfect look for their new properties, he found every opportunity to complain about the 'impossible' requests she had for even the smallest of details.

"That's not permitted, Rey. Think of another design."

"Ben, it's not that hard. It's just an aesthetic. It has nothing to do with the structural integrity of a wall or frame."

"Hey, I don't tell you how to draw your pretty little designs. So don't tell me the mechanics of it all. You leave all the technical stuff to me."

"Ugh Ben, I already approved this with Leia. She said it's fine."

"Well my mother may be the CEO but I'm the lead engineer and I'm saying that stupid design is a no-go for the final plans!"

"You're impossible!"

"Right back atcha!"

Conversations like this went on for the first month of their joint project. On the bright side, this contract was only for three months. Only two more months to go.

While Ben disagreed on everything Rey drew up, which thoroughly annoyed her, she got back at him for being well liked by his crew. It wasn't hard on her end. She was a friendly person. Ben still thought she was faking it, but she would never get a chance to explain to him that their first meeting was just the off chance of the result of a horrible start to their days. Rey made friends with everyone – Ben's construction crew and the construction manager Finn, along with Jessika, the assistant project manager. While the two have worked with Ben in numerous projects for the hotel group, they immediately took a liking to Rey, much to his liking.

It didn't stop there. Arguing on an everyday basis wasn't all they did. It was the little things as well. Ben wasn't rude, but he didn't go out of his way to be polite to Rey either. Never waiting on her to start a meeting five minutes early so she would have to catch up when she showed up _on time_, never offered a coat or umbrella when the unpredictable spring weather in New York went from sunshine one minute to storm clouds the next, and certainly never held a single door open for her when they entered a building to visit various suppliers. In turn Rey never defended him when a frustrated sub-contractor had qualms with Ben's methods, she never informed him right away of the new proposals Leia approved leaving him to find out the hard way after arguing with her and getting reprimanded by his mother for refusing to cooperate, and she never again did so much as small gesture as bringing him a cup of coffee from the break room after long grueling mornings with back-to-back meetings with contractors.

It was late one afternoon when Ben received a phone call from his mother to head back to the office after visiting a job site. These were one of the rare days where he and Rey didn't have to work at the same place, as Rey spent most of her time at the office drawing up designs, while Ben went to construction sites to get a feel for the environment where he would be working. It was close to 5 PM when he made it back to headquarters and headed straight to Leia's corner office. Unfortunately for him, Rey was sitting at a chair next to his mother's desk, she also invited to this meeting.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"Ben, sit," Leia gestured to the empty chair in front of her desk next to Rey.

Ben knew, like Rey on her first day, that when Leia chose to have meetings at her desk, it meant serious business. Hesitantly, Ben pulled the chair a sizeable distance from Rey and sat down.

"I called you two in because we need to address the elephant in the room," Leia began.

"Mom," Ben whined.

"Hush. Now I love you, but between these four walls I'm your boss first," she told her son. "And you and Rey have some things to work out."

They glanced at each other coldly.

"Mrs. Solo I'm really sorry if I've caused a rift," Rey pleaded.

Ben scoffed at her remark. Rey fought all her might not to say something she'd regret in front of her boss.

"It's alright, dear," Leia said. "But it takes two to tango." She set her gaze on Ben.

"Mom- er, Leia," Ben retorted. "You're the one who forced us to work together."

"I don't see what was so hard about a simple request," Leia said calmly.

"Mrs. Solo- "

"Call me Leia."

"Sorry, Leia," Rey said. "It's just Ben and I didn't have a good first meeting. I'm sorry if that's been affecting this project."

"Yeah," for once he agreed with her. "Look, what's between me and Rey is just between us. We'll deal with it. It's no one else's concern. No one's business.'"

"When your behavior affects the work being done in this company, then it is my business, Ben," Leia countered.

"Fine, we'll stop fighting," he reasoned.

"I'm going to need more than that from you two," Leia informed.

"How so?" Rey asked.

"Ben, I chose you to head this project not because you're my son, and not because you're in trouble with the board. But because you're a skilled engineer. You deserve this contract," she told him.

Leia never recognized Ben's talent as much as he'd hoped. Moments like these he took to heart.

Then she turned her attention to Rey.

"And I hand-picked Rey because her talent was the only one out of the handful of applicants that matched your exceptional vision. She's the woman for the job and I expect no less than greatness from her."

It was Rey's turn to blush. Never had she thought someone as powerful as Leia Skywalker-Solo would ever notice her talents, let alone hire her.

"You two need to work together in harmony," she began. "Or… I will be forced to take on harsher measures."

"What are you saying?" Ben demanded.

"Ben, I can't stress this enough, if you screw up one more time here then I have no choice but to suspend you. It's out of my hands what the board votes."

"What, no!"

"And Rey, dear. If Ben gets suspended then his team gets disbanded and technically since we brought you on to work with him, your services won't be needed anymore."

Rey sunk into her seat.

Ben was frustrated by his mother's words. And seeing Rey, he realized that his actions of late have had repercussions to more than just his life. As much as he'd love to see Rey get the boot, he needed this job too.

"Give us another chance, please?" he pleaded.

"Well, if Ms. Niima agrees…"

"We'll try our best, promise," she muttered.

Leia wasn't fully convinced, but she had a feeling in her gut to trust them.

"I guess I'll leave you two to talking then."

~.~.~.~

Ben and Rey sat in their seats for a while after Leia once again left them alone in her office. Rey wasn't sure how to approach this situation. From her first day there, Ben had become her sworn enemy. Now, her job was on the line and he held the power. Ben was fighting an internal battle about his past actions lately. How his stupid blunder by hiring a shady contractor like Armitage Hux affected his already struggling reputation at his family's company. Why he let something as a petty spat with Rey turn a mole hill into a mountain was a mystery, and now he was at the brink of termination.

He let out an exasperated whimper and rubbed his temples furiously.

"My mother's right. We need to try to find some common ground," he said to her.

"I tried to offer a truce with you on my first day. How can I trust you this time?" she asked.

"You just have to. It's the only way to get us both out of this mess," he stated.

Ben had a point, but Rey couldn't find it in her to believe he would actually change.

"How will I know if you're only doing this to save your job?" she questioned.

"It's for both of our jobs," he said. "Come on, Rey. Meet me halfway here."

"I want to believe you, but I've already tried to be nice with you. The first time we met I tried, and you still walked all over me," she said dejectedly.

He let out a frustrated groan and pulled on his hair. He then took a deep breath and calmly looked at her.

"Look… you and I both know that second chances don't happen as often as people think," he shared. She glanced up at him, this time he had her full attention. "We should've- no, I should've handled that situation better, but I didn't. I can't take it back. But I'm sorry, okay?"

For the first time in the two months she's known him, Rey felt sympathy for Ben.

"Alright," she mumbled.

"Let's try to work together for real this time, deal?" Ben extended his hand in front of them.

Well, she had nothing to lose right?

"Deal," she shook his hand.

Ben gently smiled; the first time Rey's ever seen the crooks of his lips curl that direction. She never noticed how soft his face looked when something other than a frown was shown. She never noticed a lot of things about Ben. How he had a sensitive side that he only showed for his mother. How he thought things through carefully, despite this façade of simply barking whatever orders he deemed on the spot. More importantly, how passionate he was about his job. And how he appreciated hard work and dedication. Maybe he wasn't an 'entitled jerk' after all.

They stood up and Rey walked towards the door. Before leaving, she spoke.

"I'm sorry too, Ben. For what I said."

He curtly nodded and waved goodbye. When Rey left him to his thoughts Ben leaned against his mother's large mahogany desk. He stared at the empty seat that moments ago was occupied by his colleague. Someone who he thought of as his sworn enemy for no reason at all. What was it that made him so infuriated with Rey? Was it really because of their first encounter when they threw manners out the window and spewed dirty words at one another? Or was it something else? Was it because his mother had chosen her to work alongside him as his equal, or worse, someone more superior than him that he saw her as a threat to his livelihood? Or perhaps, deep down, Ben may have thought of her in a softer light. Someone he thought he could share a meal with but ruined all his chances at making any amends with her to even consider pursuing those feelings.

~.~.~.~

Leia was pleased to find that the disagreement between Ben and Rey was set aside and their promise to work better together was kept. They didn't become fast friends, no, but they made small adjustments; enough to make it a bit easier for everyone to work with. Ben stopped starting meetings earlier than necessary, and Rey promptly informed him of any changes approved by Leia. They spoke to one another respectfully, with Ben asking Rey about certain designs and Rey asking Ben about the mechanics of a certain structure. Neither went out of their way to be any more friendly than they had to, but it was an unspoken agreement that they'd simply be courteous with one another, for their jobs' sake.

The dynamic shifted when one late afternoon an argument ensued. Not between Ben and Rey, but with Rey and one of Ben's more difficult suppliers.

"What do you mean you won't approve the new invoice?!" the heated man said.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's not the original agreed upon price," Rey informed him.

"Where's Ben? Let me speak with him, you're useless," he spat.

"Ben's on the phone with another contractor right now. And it needn't matter because he'll tell you the same thing, we won't approve the new budget."

"Who do you think you are, little girl?! Some hot shot who can tell me what I can and cannot charge for my services?!" he screamed at her. "I'll have you know I've worked in this business longer than you and that pretty boy Solo have combined, so don't you tell me you won't accept my proposal!"

"I understand that but-"

"You no good filthy low life!" he roared. "You think you're cut for this big life but you're nothing but a pathetic nobody trying to impress the man. If you don't think I'll get your job for this, you're mistaken! Why I ought to-"

"Teedo that's enough!"

The heated man and Rey turned to see Ben standing at the door, hands balled up into fists, huffing his chest in rage.

"You better watch that temper of yours, Solo. I don't care if you're the boss' son."

"No, I'm the lead for this project and I don't believe we are in need of your services anymore," he clenched his jaws, glaring at the man.

Rey immediately excused herself and scurried to another room. After she left, Teedo continued to express his discontent.

"You think you can fire me?! I've done every project for your mother for the last 10 years!"

"And you've done a great service for us. But I don't tolerate this behavior anymore, so leave before I make you leave," Ben growled.

"I'll be speaking with your mother about this boy!" Teedo hissed then left.

Ben heaved a disgruntled sigh then hurried down the hall to Rey's temporary office.

He found her sitting against a windowsill staring outside to the busy city below. Rey didn't acknowledge his presence, though she knew he stepped in. She also didn't care that she had let a string of tears freely flow from her eyes. Normally she could keep a composure at work, her toughness always bested her meekness, but today hit a little hard. In the few months she fought with Ben, never once had he made her cry. But just a few minutes with that awful man Teedo, Rey's walls weren't as strong as she thought.

"Hey. Sorry you had to deal with him. I didn't know he was stopping by."

Rey didn't answer. She continued to silently weep.

"That's just Teedo – he's an asshat. He's got no respect for anyone," he tried to help.

Still, Rey didn't speak.

There were a lot of things that Ben hated. He hated the way people saw him as 'Leia's son', like he needed her as an anchor to do anything. He hated the way people would avoid him while walking down the hall or assume he was so intimidating that his co-workers would never invite him to lunch or to grab a beer after work. He hated it. It fueled his anger and turned him into a bitter man. But seeing Rey this fragile, this broken… he's never hated something any more in his life.

He reached into his back pocket, pulled out a folded handkerchief and slowly brought it in front of her, offering this small gesture. His first kind gesture towards Rey.

At first, she was surprised that he was still there. More surprised that he offered her something. Hesitantly, she accepted the cloth and gently dried the tears from her face.

"Thanks," she barely said above a whisper.

He nodded, then grabbed a chair to sit in front of her.

"Don't listen to Teedo. He's wrong," he tried comforting her.

Teedo's words still haunted.

"My whole life I've been told the same thing. How a simple girl like me would never amount to anything. I tried so hard to get to where I am today. But even with my education and experience, it's still not enough. I'm still a nobody…"

This broke Ben's heart. How could Rey possibly think she was worthless? He's never met a more capable person like Rey and her personality was nothing but confident. She was fearless.

"You're not a nobody. Not to me."

He meant it. And he wanted her to know it.

She looked at him with a cloudy expression. Had he meant something more? What did she mean to Ben? More importantly, what did Ben mean to her?

"Neither are you," she softly replied.

They stood there in silence. Her puffy face splaying a soft grin, his soft eyes returning the gesture. Could this be a change of heart?

~.~.~.~

The days that followed the incident with Teedo led to Ben and Rey exhibiting what one would describe as _friendlier_ behavior.

Did something come out of their shared moment together? Not instantly. Nothing happened after their brief conversation other than Ben offering to give Rey a lift home. The next day and for the rest of the week, the two began sharing meals at his office. And in the afternoons made small talk. They didn't immediately start to notice the little gestures shared between them. Ben offered his jacket one brisk morning when they had to visit a job site, and Rey picked him up a cup of coffee to stay warm. They did, however, start to notice their uncontrollable smiles towards one another. That was the fuel that kept them on their toes.

Rey wasn't sure of Ben's intentions. He had overnight become sweet and sincere and was always around her – if not physically then in her mind. She admitted to herself one night that she was starting to see him in the romantic sense, though she was fighting to accept it because she felt that Ben's actions were merely acts of kindness.

Leia was on a business trip for about two weeks. When she arrived at her office the following morning, her first appointment had been with her son to discuss the earlier week's debacle.

"What is this I hear about you firing Teedo?" she quipped an eyebrow. "Ben, you know he's a long time supplier of ours. You better have a good reason."

"I do, mother."

"And that is?"

"He was mean to Rey."

Leia paused at his remark. He wasn't serious, was he? Was this the same son who a month ago was also mean to said employee? She observed her son's disheveled appearance. Then she sighed.

"Son, you know how Teedo is. Are you sure he wasn't just acting like himself?"

"That doesn't excuse him of being a complete asshat!" Ben slammed his hands on his mother's desk.

"Ben, calm down," Leia said gently. "Just tell me what happened."

"I wasn't there the whole time because I was taking a call in another room," he started. "But when I got back, I heard Teedo practically harass Rey because she was denying his proposed changes on an invoice which we didn't agree to!"

"Is Rey alright?"

"Yeah, she is. I made sure after he left to check on her."

"Good. But did you really feel it was right to let Teedo leave?"

"Mom he's rude, he's arrogant, he doesn't care about anyone but himself and I'm sure with his shady business practices he's been stealing from underneath us all these years," Ben explained. "And most importantly he made Rey cry!"

Ben slouched in his seat, clenching and releasing his fists, trying to keep calm in front of his mother. Leia observed her son's reaction, arriving at a conclusion herself.

"Ben," she got him to look at her. "Don't tell me you're starting to have feelings for Ms. Niima," she smiled at him.

"What?" he was caught off guard.

"Sweetheart," she lightly chuckled. "I'm your mother. I can see it in your face. You've let Rey inside your heart."

"N-no. No, I haven't." he was shaking his head in disbelief. "We're just friendly now," he assured her.

"Ben, it's okay," Leia laughed. "You're not in trouble just because you defended the girl you like. You're right, we needed to cut ties with Teedo long ago."

"I don't like Rey like that," he grumbled.

"I don't see what's so wrong with liking a beautiful girl like Rey," Leia explained. "She's smart, got a tough exterior, and she can put up with your antics better than I ever could," she teased.

"Mom, I don't see her like that, okay?! Just drop it!"

Wouldn't it be horrible if he knew that Rey was passing by when she heard the latter part of their conversation? Probably not as horrible as how Rey was feeling as she stood just outside of Leia's door, brokenhearted when she overheard that Ben had no interest in her whatsoever.

~.~.~.~

Rey had changed her routine and started spending her lunch hour with Ben ever since they got on neutral terms. However, she unfortunately was at the wrong place at the wrong time and had heard Ben's utterance to his mother that he did not like Rey the way she liked him. Thus, she felt that other arrangements for lunch should be made. Finn, one of the construction managers and assistant to Ben, had offered her to sit with him during their break.

"You know, I've worked for Ben for four years and never once have I seen the man smile," Finn said out of the blue. "You must be some girl," he told her.

"What are you talking about?" she tried to be coy.

"Don't give me that," he chuckled. "I know we just met, but I can see something happening when I see it."

"I don't see anything," she tried to dismiss.

Finn laughed and set his sandwich down before responding.

"You're funny you know that?" he chortled. "Come on, Rey. Admit it."

She laughed at his teasing for a bit, then sadly laughed to herself. Finn was right. About everything. So, she told him the story from their first encounter, to their truce, to their moment after Teedo left, and what she just heard earlier that morning.

"Was it foolish of me to think that something could've happened between us?" she sadly smiled.

"Foolish? No," he shook his head. "With Ben? I may think you'd be crazy at first," he joked. "But like my girlfriend always says, there's someone for everyone. And who knows, maybe Ben's someone is you. He just doesn't see it yet."

"Thanks, but… you didn't hear what he said at Leia's office. He doesn't see me that way at all."

Finn placed a hand on top of Rey's knuckles, comforting her as best he could.

"For what it's worth, Ben's a fool for not seeing you that way. He'd be the luckiest guy on earth to have you," Finn said.

"Thanks Finn," she sadly smiled at him.

The two new friends shared a gentle moment together and while it was harmless, from an outsider's perspective it could have suggested something more. To Ben's apprehension, that's exactly what he'd been thinking when he was walking around the building to find Rey, only to spot her exchanging smiles and touching hands with another man.

~.~.~.~

To Rey's benefit, she and Ben had avoided one another the rest of the day. It wasn't coincidence of course as Ben had been disturbed by his revelation of seeing her eat lunch with Finn. He purposely busied himself, avoiding her at all costs. Maybe he wasn't being entirely honest with Leia earlier that morning when she had suspicions of her son harboring feelings for his former enemy, but he sure as hell wouldn't confess to anyone now if they asked.

"Hey boss, did you go over the new blueprints Leia approved with Rey's new design? I'd like the team to get on the same page before we finish at the end of the week." Finn chased Ben down in the lobby as most of the employees were heading home.

"No, I haven't yet," he grumbled at Finn. "Why didn't you go over the changes with Ms. Niima at lunch? You two seem awfully close anyway."

"Huh?" Finn stopped in his tracks.

Ben was about to walk off when something came over him. He turned around and marched up to Finn, invading the man's personal space with a scowl of his own.

"You and Rey. You two are together, aren't you?" he barked.

"Where in the world would you get that idea?!" Finn was utterly confused.

"I saw you two holding hands," he spat. "She looked at you like… like…" he wanted to finish it but couldn't. Instead he groaned loudly and paced about.

"Ben, I have a girlfriend," Finn assured him. "Trust me, I don't have any feelings for Rey. And she doesn't have any for me either."

Ben was about ready to talk back at Finn, his finger pointedly waving in the space in between he and Finn, a frustrated expression permanently on his face. But he couldn't muster any words. He shook his head, not sure if he could believe Finn.

Clarity dawned on Finn.

"Ben, can I ask you something?" he started.

He sighed in defeat, then gestured for Finn to continue.

"Do you like Rey?"

He was about to retort when Finn spoke again.

"And tell me the truth because I know you weren't about to kill me just now because you were jealous of the two of us having lunch together," he snickered.

"I wasn't going to kill you," Ben reasoned. He chuckled at Finn. This relief of what his coworker just shared eased his mind a bit.

"Are you sure because I saw my life flash before my eyes through the dark abyss in yours," he kidded.

"No, no, man. Sorry," Ben apologized. "It's just… It's been a long day."

"You still haven't answered the question," Finn raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," he said.

"Rey and I had a long talk at lunch. She told me everything," Finn shared. "Including when she overheard you telling Leia that you didn't see her in a romantic sense."

"She heard that?" Ben felt his heart sink.

Finn nodded.

"Crap…"

"What are you going to do?"

Ben shook his head aimlessly. "What else is there to do? I messed up. _Again_."

"No, you didn't," Finn argued. "You can still talk to her. Tell her how you feel."

"I don't know. Maybe we're better off," Ben kicked imaginary dirt at his feet. "The project will be over in a week. She'll be done with her contract. It's probably better this way."

"I don't know, you were pretty hostile with me for someone who got mad jealous of a girl he doesn't want to take a chance with."

"Sorry about that, Finn," he apologized again.

"Look, I could forgive you for almost murdering me today," Finn chuckled, "but I wouldn't let you off so easy if you let someone like Rey get away. Just think about what you want, Ben."

~.~.~.~

When Rey was with her boyfriend of two years, Biggs, it started off as a fairytale. Biggs would sweep Rey off her feet with grand gestures; take her to the most beautiful restaurants and shower her with gifts that matched her grace. Further into their relationship, Rey learned that the best gifts that she loved from her boyfriend were the smaller ones – the little romantic gestures. Talking on the phone until one of them fell asleep. Texting good morning and good night or just because. Offering his jacket on cold nights or ordering her favorite pizza after a long day at work because he knew it would cheer her up. Biggs was the perfect boyfriend. Until slowly, those small gestures disappeared. They were replaced by his laziness and ill-mannered behavior. Demands instead of requests, and eventually infidelity and dishonesty. Rey lost the man she fell in love with when he revealed his true colors. Though it was because of Biggs that she learned that those little gestures were what she craved in a relationship. She hoped she'd feel that way again someday.

Which is why she had fallen for Ben Solo. When they called a truce, Rey began to notice the little things he did. Though he may have not done them intentionally, Rey would like to hope that a part of him may have done them on purpose. He shared his jacket when she was cold at a job site, even his umbrella when it rained. He drove her home from late nights at the office and shared conversations and meals together. More importantly, that smile of his. She could look at him all day if he smiled at her that way that makes her insides melt. And his first small gesture, offering her a handkerchief to dry her tears, and ultimately the first kind words he's ever muttered at her. That he thought she was more than a nobody. That was it for her. She was a goner.

However, her revelation that day when she accidentally eavesdropped on his and Leia's private discussion crushed her thoughts of ever admitting to him that she wanted more. She had to stop with the fantasy of ever being Ben Solo's anything because he did not reciprocate those feelings.

Three months later the final proposal for the new hotel chain project had been approved, and construction was scheduled to begin first thing the following the morning. This meant Ben's planning team had successfully concluded their part. This also meant that Rey's contract was up.

After talking to Finn, Ben started to reflect on his real intentions for Rey. He spent sleepless nights going back and forth debating if asking her out or telling her how he felt was even worth it, as their days working together were numbered. It was now or never though, as that night was his last official night where he and were officially colleagues.

"Hey," he said to her. He offered her a glass of champagne from their team's earlier toasting's.

"Thanks," she accepted the glass and took a long sip.

She had avoided him since that day. He understood. Though he never told her why. This was the first time they spoke to one another in a week.

"Ben! Rey! I'm glad I caught you two before you left."

Leave it to Leia to save the awkward tense moment.

"First and foremost, I'd like to congratulate you both for an exceptional proposal submitted for the new hotels."

They both nodded and smiled curtly at her.

"Second," she turned to Rey. "Rey, I'd like to offer you a permanent position as our in house architect at Skywalker Hotel Group."

"A-are you serious? You're offering me a job?" Rey couldn't believe it.

"Yes, dear. It's yours if you want it. We could use a visionary like you for future projects. Even assist Ben in remodeling our older properties."

"I'm at a loss for words, Leia," Rey was on the verge of tears.

"How about a 'yes' first," the older woman laughed.

"Yes of course! I gladly accept!"

The two ladies embraced, celebrating Rey's future with the company. When they let go, Rey awkwardly turned to Ben. She was waiting for a reaction from him, though if she had it her way she would have jumped into his arms for a tight embrace.

"Congratulations, Rey. I look forward to working with you."

Pathetically, he held out a hand and shook hers. _Why? _He thought._ Why couldn't I just hug her and tell her how I felt? _It was the perfect moment.

While she was elated at the news of securing a permanent position, she wanted nothing more than to cheer in happiness that she would be working alongside Ben for much longer. Unfortunately, nothing would amount to more than just a professional relationship. Rey reluctantly shook his hand, numb to the thought of him ever trying to make advances with her.

The evening progressed and the two kept a distance from one another. When the champagne bottles had emptied, Leia declared the celebration to be over and wished everyone a nice evening.

Finn tapped Ben on the shoulder right before he stepped out of the lobby doors.

"So, did you talk to Rey?"

"Oh, hey Finn," Ben greeted. "No, I've decided to just let that go. She's going to be working with us full time now. I don't want to make things awkward for us every day."

"Are you for real right now?!" his coworker exclaimed. "Rey's going to be working here permanently. That's the perfect opportunity!"

"Finn-"

"Ben Solo I swear to god I'm going to kick your ass if you make up another excuse," the man half-joked. "Rey likes you, Ben. She told me herself."

That was something he never got around to asking Finn the time they spoke. Though truthfully, he was scared to ask, as he feared he wouldn't like Finn's answer.

"I'm sure she doesn't after she heard my mom and I talk," he retorted.

"Yeah, she was hurt," Finn explained, "But don't you think someone like her deserves an explanation?"

Finn was right. He at least owed it to himself and Rey to explain himself.

The two men waved shook hands and Finn left the building. Everyone was shuffling off while Ben stood beside the door in the lobby, hoping to not miss Rey before she left.

She was the last to walk out of the elevator and was waving goodbye to some other coworkers when she proceeded to walk the opposite direction towards the lobby doors. She paused in her tracks when she saw Ben standing at the entrance, wearing that long black coat he wore the day they first met.

"Heading home?" he asked stupidly.

"Yeah, it's been quite an eventful day," she answered simply.

They stood there about two feet apart, awkwardly fidgeting in place.

"Congratulations again," he said to her.

"Thanks. I'll try not to get in your way too much," she tried to joke with him.

They stood quiet for a moment.

"Well I better be going," she stared towards the door, planning to walk as fast as she could past him.

"Rey, wait." He placed a hand gently on her arm.

She met eyes with him, desperation written all over her face.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot. Possibly the worst first meeting two people could ever have," he elicited a small chuckle from her. "But it's good that it happened that way."

"Huh?" She furrowed her brows, confused at where he was going with this.

"I couldn't stop thinking about how annoying and rude and stuck up you were."

This was _not_ what she was expecting him to say. Still, Ben continued.

"Then when we had to work together, I wanted nothing more than to make your life be as miserable as I felt. I thought of every single way to get under your skin and make you hate working here."

Her jaw fell slack. Where was Ben going with this because she was starting to feel hurt by his words. She couldn't even look him in the eyes any more with what he was saying.

"Then eventually… all the anger went away, and I just couldn't stop thinking about _you_."

Rey shot her eyes up at him. _Did he just say…?_

"I didn't want to believe that I was falling for the woman who drove me insane at work, I had to tell myself and my mother that I didn't think of you that way at all," he revealed.

Hopefully she understood now.

"But I'd be lying to myself if I didn't notice all the little things that changed between us. How you treated me like an equal and not put me in a pedestal for being the boss' son, or assuming I was not an approachable person, so you wrote me off... Okay well, you didn't like me for different reasons," he chuckled.

By now she was teary eyed, but she lightly chuckled at his remark.

"I'm not really good at showing a woman how I feel. But with you I just wanted to try. It's pathetic, I know. What I even attempted to do like give you a tiny handkerchief or my umbrella. I should've done more," he sighed.

"No, that was more than enough," she softly whispered.

This gave him the courage to continue.

"You make me want to stop by your office for no reason just because I wanted to see you. To, to… hold the door for you and be the reason for your smile," he exclaimed. "I like you, Rey," he confessed. "Possibly even love you."

Her eyes shot up and he met with hers briefly, smiling softly, but he glanced back down to finish.

"You're a hypocrite, an eavesdropper, and a pain in my ass… And I'd really like to take you out on a date."

He didn't have to wait for long to find out if she liked him back or not. Because when he grew the courage to glance at her, Rey's eyes were glistening with tears – happy tears – and a sloppy smile spread from cheek to cheek. She crushed her lips at his and buried her fingers in between the fibers of his hair.

Ben Solo loved her back. Maybe the universe didn't hate her after all.

She smiled at him and kissed him once more, confessing her own heart's desire for the man in front of her. After a tearful and loving embrace, Ben Solo did the smallest, most romantic gesture - one that meant something special between the two.

He held the door open for her.

They intertwined their hands and headed off into the night to go on their first date.

_The End._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for those who read my first one-shot. I've got a bunch of these already written up. Right now work is slow, so I have a good amount of free time to share some of my stories. What do you think?

Again, they're modern AU's and OOC. Also it's mostly Reylo.

As always, thanks for reading!

__-ThoughtsInMyMind__


End file.
